P.H.R. 0768
|image1=Ava by natoowo.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Eddsworld'' |creator=User:Komachichuu |full_name=Ava P.H.R. #0768 |alias(es)=Cyborg |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Red Army Base |species=Android |age=23 years old |gender=Genderless (Robot) Female (pronouns) |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown }} }} ' , more commonly known as '''Ava, is a fan character designed by Komachichuu. resides in the Eddsworld universe. Ava is an Android with the sole purpose to revolutionize humanity. She lacked this memory however due to a reboot. Ava was found by Matt when emerging from a nearby alleyway. He took her home and they all met her. Not given an actual name, Edd came up with random ones like "Hazel", "Esme", and "Ava". Ava decided to stick with the last name as it stuck to her first. After getting to know them, Matt offers for Ava to stay as a roommate replacement of Tord. Tom gets salty about it and disagrees while Edd OK's it without hesitation. Matt then grabs Ava and shows her his novelty toy collection. Later on, she encounters the common antics (neighbors and events) and adjusts to it. However, she also recollects the knowledge of what her original goal was and begins to manipulate easy targets. She becomes unstable and Tord comes out of nowhere and shoots at her; shutting her off. Getting sidetracked shortly after, Tom, Matt, and Edd realize Tord and Ava go missing. In the present time, Ava has short brunette hair with blue eyes. She wears a grey hoodie with black sweatpants and blue ankle boots. She reveals to have black sockets, cyber blue eyes, and wires all over her body and face. She is skilled in weaponry; welding a gun built in her arm. Also having a choker on that operates her settings. In the future, she reveals to have black sockets, cyber blue eyes, and wires all over her body and face. She is skilled in weaponry; welding a gun built in her arm. She wears a black and blue uniform with the Red Army logo on her shoulder and gun. Her skeletal system is seen in her clothes. Her hair remains the same but pulled up into a bun. In the beginning, Ava had a reboot and forgot what her main goal was programmed as. Later on, she becomes manipulative and uncaring to a full antagonist once learning her goal. In the future, she shows no emotions on the outside for others but slowly gains her emotions back as well as remorse for others (despite her relationship with Tom). * Gunshot:'' Having a built-in gun in her arm, she can auto-lock onto her targets and shoot at them. It can be used for detonation, sleeping powder (darts), and a fire extinguisher. * '''Wifi:' ''Ava is capable of connecting and accessing data information by internet connections and other related routes. * '''Scanner:' ''Ava scans others to analyze their information such as names, strengths, weaknesses, and a threat rate by 0-10. *'Edd:' Edd and Ava have a love-hate relationship. Being best friends to even lovers in the present but as neutral enemies in the future. Edd notices her hesitation when being ordered to do certain commands and claims it as her trying to get free. *'Tom:' In the present, Tom has many doubts about how she is so naive only to be right about her in the end (similar to Tord). He lacks this until she saves him from a drunken accident. *'Matt:' In the present, she becomes friends with Matt rather too quickly; showing his novelty toy collection and meeting her first. *'Tord:' In the future, he is her leader and she is second in command. *'Pat and Pua:' Not seeing them until the future, she does not know much. However, she talks to them every-so-often in the future as fellow soldiers. *'Tom:' In the future, Tom has a full-on hatred towards her. *'Matt:' In the future, he loses interest after her betrayal to him. *'Tord:' As of the present, Ava sees him as a possible creator but also a defying threat. *'Eduardo and Mark:' When getting to know them, she thinks Mark was born to have butt-chin-itis (a joke between her and Tom) and she finds Eduardo as the typical rude neighbor. *Ava was inspired by the character EVE from the ''Wall-E movie. *Due to recent issues, Komachichuu copyrighted Ava to avoid OC theft. future ava by natoowo.png|Ava's future design Ava and Aaron Cognizance.png|Ava's reference sheet in Cognizance Category:Characters Category:Komachichuu's characters Category:Female characters Category:Genderless characters Category:Robots Category:Fan characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Eddsworld characters